A Road Trip turned into a Love Trip
by Jinxed22
Summary: Deidara and Sasori finally get away on a holiday, but somthing happens and Sasori leaves Deidara sitting by the road... is that the end for them? Or will Sasori find a way to apoligize... Swearing, yaoi, SasoDei, LEMON
1. Goodbye

**Another sequeal...cause I can, basically. Apart from this will be longer and stuff...yeah. So, anyway, you don't need to read the other two stories, but one is called 'Marry Me' and the other is called 'Baby Broke It'**

**So, anyways, I hope you enjoy it and stuff, remember to reveiw, but plese no flaming...it hurts, it really does, and since it's happened twice to me now...anyway, never mind that. **

**Enjoy the seqeal- if you like -to those other stories! I bring you the first chapter of A Road Trip turned to a Love Trip starring Sasori Akasuna** **and Deidar****a Iwa**!

_**Warning:**___**Swearing, gay 'touching' scenes, Yaoi, slight abbuse**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I sadly, do not own Naruto...or the awesome lines about the panty stealing from an epic manga called 'Gravitation' which you will enjoy if you a yaoi fan-girl like me ;)**

* * *

><p>Deidara smiled and waved goodbye to his two children as he slid into Sasori's Mercedes. The leather seats were soft and the blonde boy leant back into them, smiling slightly. "Both of you; be good!" He chuckled, watching as Sasori got into the driver's seat. "We'll be back soon, okay Ruto, Yamani?" Deidara told them.<p>

Ruto gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, ruffling his little sister's long golden hair. "Yes mum," the red haired boy groaned. "I know, I know. We'll be _fine,_ un_"_ he assured. He _was_ 17 now after all, and he could look after his 10 year old sister. Deidara nodded at him, still not convinced, he opened his mouth to say something again, but his husband- Sasori- cut him off.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "They'll be fine." He chuckled, smiling at Deidara's worried emotion. Deidara's lips moved into a pout as he tried to look stern and he started to talk about their children's safety and how Sasori should be more concerned about them, but Sasori's eyes were just focused on Deidara's big, red lips.

And how soon, they will be pressed against his.

"Come on Deidara, we gotta go," Sasori suddenly said, waving a quick goodbye to his children as the car zoomed out of the garage. The red haired man turned his eyes to Deidara to a second, who was looking away in mock anger. "Aww, I'm sorry Dei, honey…" Sasori said, playing along with the fight.

Deidara 'humped' at him, and raised his chin, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring Sasori. Sasori's face bared a smirk as his hand slid along the seat, walking up Deidara's leg and resting on his manhood.

"ACK! SASORI!" Deidara yelped, almost jumping out of the seat as Sasori's hand began to move around it slowly. "W-what are y-you doing, un?" He stammered, a rosy blush falling over his cheeks. Sasori smiled again, and slowly massaged him through his pants.

"Mmm, molesting you, maybe?" He flirted. Deidara blushed more, his face now looking like a tomato.

"C-can't this w-wait till we get t-to the h-hotel, u-un?" Deidara asked, trying not to push up into his hands, but failing miserably and Sasori gripped his cock. "AH! DANNA!" He groaned, closing his eyes and sinking back into the black leather seats.

"There we are," Sasori said, moving his slightly wet hand away and raising it to his mouth, licking 'Deidara' off it. "Hn, that was fun." He chuckled, looking back over at a fuming yet now horny Deidara.

"That wasn't very nice." The blonde stated, glaring at Sasori, "how would you like it if I did it to you, un?" He asked, moving closer and pressing his palm onto Sasori's crotch.

"Oh, God," Sasori groaned, opening his legs up and Deidara's fingers hooked around them. "I-would like that-" Sasori gulped, finding it difficult to drive like this. "-Very much" he finished. Deidara smiled and leaned down, laying his head on Sasori's lap and scraping his teeth over Sasori's clothed member.

"What about this?" Deidara asked, hearing another soft moan from his Danna as his mouth engulfed it. Sasori let out a soft moan, followed by a swear word as he slammed the breaks on. "Watch it, Danna, un!" Deidara muttered, his words muffled as his mouth was still around Sasori's dick.

"Were not even half way there…!" Sasori said, starting to drive again. "Please wait, I don't want to kill you." The red haired man said, trying to tug Deidara away.

"Aww, your no fun, un" The blonde muttered.

"Me no fun?" Sasori exclaimed, "I was the one who started of this whole molesting-in-the-car thing!"

Deidara chuckled at him and moved away, now only his fingers running around Sasori's thigh. "Let's just get to the cottage first, un" he chuckled, kissing Sasori's cheek quickly before leaning back in the seat.

:::: 3 Hours Later ::::

"Danna, are we there yet, un?" Deidara asked, yawning from the seat and moving to look over at Sasori. Sasori sighed softly, and looked over at him.

"No…not yet" he muttered, blaming the car for their slow journey.

"What about now, un?" Deidara asked, looking back out the window. He sighed and rested on the frame, his head poking out the car slightly. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling the black head band out.

Sasori looked over at the blonde boy and smiled, reaching across and placing a hand on his. But then the beautiful blonde went and broke the peaceful silence. "Danna, un? Are we there yet?" Deidara asked again, looking sleepily over at Sasori.

"No…we are not there yet." The agitated red head muttered, losing his patience slightly.

"Are we there now, Danna, un?" Deidara asked again, not realizing Sasori had very short nerves at the moment. The red-heads eye twitched and he took a calming breath of air. But it just happened that the moment he opened his mouth, a fly flew in it.

Sasori let out a cough, and held his throat, slamming the breaks on. "Water, Deidara." He muttered, coughing more. Deidara frowned, but nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from his bag.

"Here, un" he said, passing it over. Sasori took a gulp quickly and swallowed, glad he survived that. "Oooh, we've stopped! Are we here yet, un?" Deidara chirped.

"Does it _look_ like where here?" Sasori asked.

"You tell me," the blonde giggled back, looking out the window and not realizing Sasori was ready to throw the ice filled water bottle at him. "Not much scenery…" he muttered. "Maybe you took a wrong turn b-" Deidara got cut of as he turned around, the bottle smashing into his face. "Ow, danna, un…" he muttered, a couple of tear's running down his cheeks.

"Shut up, Deidara. I'm sick of your voice." Sasori growled at him, turning back to the front. Deidara's eyes widened, but he slowly looked down, more tear's running down his cheeks.

"If that's how you feel, Danna, un…" the blonde muttered, looking away.

"What did I just tell you Deidara?" Sasori growled.

"Not to speak…" he whispered. "I understand; I'll be quiet…" he whispered, hurt, looking away as Sasori started to drive off again.

The rest of the trip was slow for Deidara, an un-enjoyable. Every time he turned his head to look at his red- haired husband, a fresh batch of tear's had run down his cheeks. Had he said something to make Sasori mad? Had Sasori finally found out that Deidara had stole his panties the other night and fondled them… or worse- he had caught Deidara shoving the underwear into his mouth and writhing in ecstasy?

He didn't know what happened… he just wanted it to be over. "Danna, un?" Deidara finally asked, his voice on edge of breaking down.

No answer.

"D-Danna…please, un? I'm sorry of what I did, and…" he swallowed, realising Sasori wasn't going to talk.

Sill no answered.

"I'm going…" Deidara whispered. "I'll catch a taxi home, or something, un" he muttered. "Let me out, Sasori," Deidara added, making it official he was angry by using Sasori's name.

Again, no answer.

"Sasori! Let me out, un!" Deidara snapped, "What's wrong with you?"

"Will you just SHUT UP!" Sasori yelled at him, pulling the car to a stop. "All you do is talk, you how fucking annoying that is?" He growled. Deidara nodded slightly, and slowly got out the car, shutting the door.

Then he drove off.

The bastard actually drove off.

Deidara opened his mouth to call, but closed it. Why would Sasori do that? Deidara sighed and sat down by the road, maybe it was a mid-life crises or something. How though? Sasori was only thirty-something.

Another black car zoomed past and Deidara watched as it faded into the distance. The sun slowly lowered down over the beautiful fields and Deidara wondered if that was it with him and Sasori.

The blonde boy couldn't even get home, he had no mobile, no water, no food… it was all still in the car with his beloved red-head.

_**Beloved? What is this! **_One side of his brain argued. Deidara let out a soft whimper, and hugged his knees to his chest.

"I love him…I can't help it, no matter what ends up fucking happening, I do…I love him…" Deidara cried, pulling his golden locks.

_**Tsh, you can do way better, Dei.**_ The more stuck up side of his brain fought back.

"SHUT UP HEAD!" He screamed as loud as his voice could go, whacking his head onto a big oak tree, the crunch could be heard from it. Deidara moved away and winced, rubbing his head and noticing blood on his hand. "Shit, un."

_**Now that wasn't very good for either of us, was it? **_The first voice chimed in again. Deidara sighed softly and got up, dusting his black pants off. The blonde rubbed his eye roughly and started to pad down the road, in the direction of home.

Maybe he would wake up… maybe Sasori would come back and tell him his body got kidnapped and dinosaurs attacked. Deidara chuckled at this fantasy and wiped another tear from his eye. "Now I _have_ gone loopy, since when would Sasori believe in dinosaurs?" The blonde asked himself, smiling sightly.

Time kept slipping away, and soon Deidara was sitting by the edge of the road, his thumb stuck out to hail by cars.

Nothing.

No cars what so ever, Deidara gave a sigh and laid down by the road instead, stretching out over the hot cement.

"Deidara?" A voice called. Deidara sat up and looked around, slightly frightened, he knew the voice…but it seemed distant.

"Who's there, un?" He yelled back, "I'm a broken man with a sharp stick and a rock, if you some fucked up rapist, I advise you not to come near me…" Deidara yelled again.

"Deidara! It IS you…but…what are you doing here? And how do you mean broken?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you enjoy it? Please review on it, no flaming but I like critiquing nicely! Who do you think the person is? You can probably guess if you read 'Baby Broke It' it's Deidara's... *SPOILER* Best friend *END OF SPOILER* <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you'll come back for more!**

~KibaDoctor-Luva


	2. Saved by a Friend

**Yay for the next chapter! Thanks to the people who commented on this story! It really makes my day :3**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, which includes another pairing slightly... and it really brings up Deidara and Itachi's realasionship as brothers, which I might bring back later in the story when Deidara needs help again!**

**Please remember to reveiw, it's not that hard to, and enjoy!**

_**Warning:**___**not much kissing, apart from a slight KisaIta scene...erm, but yeah, but warned and stuff.**

_**Disclaimer:**___**I do not own Naruto...sadly... D: But I own the story line**

* * *

><p>Deidara looked out into the darkness, the sun having fallen way below the horizon. The tree's shadows were stretched out, and Deidara thought they might come alive any moment and gobble him up. Deidara shuddered at the thought and looked up at the man walking towards him.<p>

He couldn't tell who it was, but the person walking towards him could defiantly tell who he was. Finally it snapped and Deidara eyes opened wide, a smile plastering over his mouth.

"Itachi, un!" Deidara called, his blue eyes sparkling with hope. Itachi walked over and sighed softly, sitting beside Deidara and pulling the blonde into a hug, giving his forehead a brotherly kiss. Deidara smiled at the older boy, nuzzling closer into his chest.

"What happened?" The raven asked quietly, "Why would you be sitting by a not-very-much-used road, by yourself, when you're supposed to be having a sex filled holiday with your husband?" Itachi asked. Deidara chuckled, that was why he liked Itachi - he was so…straight forward.

Deidara sighed again, his smile falling off his face, he trusted Itachi with his life, but he didn't want to answer the question…. Because basically, he didn't even know what happened.

"I could ask you the same question, un" Deidara muttered, his throat groggy with tears. The blonde gave a yawn and laid himself down in Itachi's arms, stretching out and closing his eyes. "Why are you here? And not at home getting yourself filled with your boyfriend's dick, un?" The blonde asked cheekily, smiling at his friend.

"We're also on a holiday, believe it or not," Itachi chuckled, standing up and helping Deidara stand. "You need a lift anywhere?" The raven asked. Deidara sighed softly, and shrugged, standing close to Itachi. There was a noise behind the two and Kisame padded over, frowning at Deidara.

Now Kisame was a different story.

That man creeped the hell out Deidara.

He was tall, with a strong looking body, muscles basically making his arms, his legs looked strong to, and he could beat anyone in a fight. Even his face looked strong; he also had strange – natural – blue hair, moved into a strange design. His teeth were sharp, and Deidara felt sorry for Itachi who kissed them. His eyes were strange looking, and seemed to stare at you until you died, with weird gill like tattoos underneath them. The man also had a large chin which stuck out of his face, as Deidara should describe.

But worst of all, his skin was tainted blue.

Flippen' blue.

Deidara really didn't see what Itachi liked about Kisame, apart from the fact that Kisame did what Itachi said without a word, and he would protect the raven with his life.

"Why's he here?" Kisame asked, snapping Deidara from his thoughts. Deidara shuddered, even his voice was strong.

"Shut up." Itachi told him as Deidara opened his mouth, yet still Itachi's onyx coloured eyes running over Kisame's tall body all the same. Deidara groaned and looked away, not really that interested in the other two people's flirting.

"Make me~" Kisame sung back, smirking as he was pulled into a hot kiss. Deidara heard them stop talking and turned his head back around to face them, just as Kisame's hand ran over Itachi's ass and grabbed it, earning a low groan from Itachi. Deidara shuddered and groaned with digust, not at them kissing, just that they were kissing now, and they knew fair well that Deidara was standing their.

The blonde sighed, and reached out, grabbing a handful of Itachi's black hair and yanking it.

Itachi yelped and turned around, pulling away from the kiss, yet Kisame's hand remanded on Itachi's backside. "Sorry, erm…yeah, so, where are you going?" Itachi asked, licking the last of Kisame's taste of his lips and glancing at Deidara.

"I was going back home…but the nearest petrol station will do." The blonde muttered, earning a frown from his best friend.

"You're not gonna go find Mr Akatsuna?" The raven ended up asking, leading Deidara over to his car. Deidara gave a sigh and looked away, shaking his head.

"What happened to that puppeteer?" Kisame asked, again being ignored as they all slid into the car. Itachi sighed softly, knowing he wouldn't get a reply. Well it wasn't his fault, he guessed.

"Kisame, could you take us to the nearest petrol station?" Itachi asked, giving his boyfriends cheek a quick kiss. Kisame gave a nod and glanced back at Deidara, it was strange, he thought. Usually Deidara didn't stop talking...

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter origanally had another part onto it when he found Sasori again, but I thought it went to quick, so I'll keep it. I wanna make sure the story goes slowly, to make you guys want it more! Anyway, if your wondering it'll probably be a...five or six chapter story.<strong>

**Lemon? Yep, probably~ **

**Why did I bring Kisame into it? Because my friend Barunka loves KisaIta, and It's just a dedication to the help I've been given from her.**

** Again, please critque but not flame, thanks for reading and reviewing *Cough cough***

**~KibaDoctor-Luva  
><strong>


	3. How Touching

**Yay! Another chapter, not the final, luckily! There will be three more, two of which will be filled with the lemon you fans love and adore 3~**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Warning:**_** Swearing, kissing, fluff~ yaoi**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto, but I do own this idea!**

"Seeya, Itachi, un…" Deidara muttered, waving to Itachi and his Kisame "Thanks…" he mumbled, heading inside the gas station. His eyes scanned around the area for some sort of telephone, but instead he found the gas station doubled as a bar.

Deidara smiled, he wasn't due home for a week yet, he might as well get drunk. The blonde padded over and frowned, patting his pockets, no money. Deidara sighed softly, but padded in anyway. He could try and flirt a drink out of someone.

His blue eyes met instantly with the bar tender, who didn't look that bad. He was tall and thin, and apart from his silver hair colour he looked somewhat young. Deidara also noticed his purple eyes and smirked, walking over and leaning on the bar.

"What can I get you, gorgeous? On the house" The man asked. Deidara smirked, then frowned, and stuck his lips out, before running his tongue over them, turning them wet and shiny. The man's eyes widened but closed, just leaving a slit of purple.

Deidara sat down on the stool, his fingers drawing circles on the bar. He wondered if this man was gay, or just looking for an easy fuck. "Hmm, I'd like a glass of your best beer, thanks, un." Deidara told him, smiling as the man walked off, coming back with two glasses. He poured the drink and the two moved closer.

Deidara tried not to gag at his breath, cigarettes and alcohol. The blonde swallowed, and moved closer. "Can I get you anything, in the house?" The man now asked. Deidara let a smile catch the corner of his lips at the bad joke.

"I'd like…a piece of you, un." Deidara flirted out, moving closer and grabbing the man's shirt, pulling their mouths together. The man groaned softly,

"Fuck" he swore quietly, pressing harder onto Deidara's soft lips. Deidara smirked again, and kissed him back, opening his mouth as the man's tongue plunged in, Deidara gasped as he tasted the man's tongue, shuddering.

Sasori tasted a lot better than him.

Finally Deidara pulled away, both of them panting. "Fuck, your good…" he man muttered. "I'm Hidan," he finally introduced. (1)

"Deidara…" Deidara muttered, swallowing and meeting the Hidan's purple eyes.

"You fucking busy later?" The silver-haired man asked. Deidara shook his head,

"Don't you mean, 'You busy for fucking later?'" Deidara managed to joke, standing up. It wasn't the first time he had done this, a couple years ago when he was pissed off at Sasori (2) he had gone out and had sex with some random man he had met at a bar.

Sasori…

Deidara's breath hitched and he sighed softly, Hidan noticed this and frowned, reaching out and touching his hand.

"Are you fucking alright?" The man asked. Deidara managed to nod, but he turned around and saw Sasori, standing their…watching him. What was Sasori doing here?

Deidara winced, and leaned his head down on the bar table. A gently hand ran through his hair. "You alright, kid?" The bar tender asked again. Deidara shook his head and looked up, noticing Sasori had moved closer. The red haired man opened his mouth to speak;

"Deidara I-" Sasori got cut off by a smack across his face.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He swore, loud enough for the whole bar to stop and turn to them. "I can't fucking believe you." Deidara snapped, yeah he was sad at first, he always was. But his head got the better of his heart and he usually turned into a complete wreck by the end of the night. Deidara growled again and stood up, noticing all eyes on him.

Sasori sighed and lowered his head, his eyes scanning the room as Deidara let it all off at him,

"I can't believe you Sasori! First you try and molest me in the car, then you tell me to shut up because you hate the sound of my fucking voice!" Deidara yelled, unaware everyone was listening.

"I'm sorry Deidara." The red head admitted, swallowing and looking up, his usually emotionless face streaked with tears, Deidara opened his mouth but closed it, quite confused.

"Wait…whaa?" The blonde asked, his cheeks blushing the cute red that drove Sasori insane with love. Sasori sighed at him and moved closer, giving him a soft kiss that Deidara melted into slowly, closing his blue eyes in the progress. Sasori sighed and moved his hand up Deidara's face, cupping his chin.

"I love you Deidara, and I'm so sorry." Sasori whispered, just loud enough for the crowd to hear. Deidara gave a nod at him, pressing his lips to Sasori's again. "I love you too…"

There was a soft 'aww' from the around the room and a couple of people started to clap. Deidara blushed more and gently hugged him, moving away from the kiss. "Can we go into the car to finish…the erm, conversation?" Sasori ended up asking. He saw Deidara nod and mutter a short, hurt and quiet yes.

The pair walked down to the car slowly, and Sasori climbed into the back, pulling Deidara on top of him. "I'm really sorry," Sasori muttered again. "I shouldn't have left you…" he whispered. "I regretted it as soon as I drove off, but my stubbornness…" he sighed again.

"It's okay, Danna, un." Deidara whispered, resting on his chest. "I just wanna get to the cottage, I'm so tired…" the blonde added, closing his eyes. Sasori nodded and sighed, snuggling closer to him and kissing his forehead.

"It's not okay…" Sasori mumbled, "I hurt you…I left you…" he whispered. "How can I make it up to you?" Sasori asked, his voice tainted with worry for the blonde.

Deidara grumbled and pushed him away, "By letting me sleep…" The blonde mumbled, curling up in the back seat. Sasori smiled at him and leaned down; giving his lip's another soft kiss.

"I love you Dei," Sasori whispered slowly, parting from the kiss.

"I love you too…Danna, un" Deidara muttered, slowly falling into a sleep.

**Yay! Chapter finished happily, do you like? Remember the next chapter will include lots of lemon, so hang around to read that, if you like it…**

**Also some notes and stuff**

**I can't flippen' write Hidan, it's like, impossible, so don't blame me for his OCCness, I think!**

**I may make this into a story, but you tell me, okay? X3**

**Please hand around and remember to review, it doesn't take much effort!**

**~KibaDoctor-Luva**


End file.
